


Unplanned..?

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion gets Left and Right in on a plan to thoroughly embarass Anduin Wrynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned..?

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Mez/LuckOfTheDreads’ Anduin in mind as we discussed Scene 2 between ourselves; some of Scene 2’s dialogue was taken directly from that conversation.
> 
> Wrathion is a (stealth) trans man; Anduin is a cis man; Left is a trans woman; Right is a cis woman.
> 
> Ravenholdt Sign Language is denoted by {curled brackets} and translated to English-like sentences with the same meaning, as opposed to directly.

"A rather interesting detail about my dear prince has come to my attention."

Left and Right looked at each other, then at Wrathion. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

"It seems his Highness of Stormwind has a delightfully quaint fetish for being watched. In light of this, I have…" He paused, looking aside and taking a breath while thinking how to word it, "a proposal."  
“Sir?” Right tipped her head to the side while Left narrowed her eyes slightly.  
“Not an order, you understand. This sort of thing is not within your duties, so you would be quite able to refuse. I only wished for someone trustworthy to do the job, and who better than you two?”  
“What is it, Sir?” Left cut in, impatient as always.  
“I want you to watch us. Having sex.”

They turned to each other and seemed to have an entire conversation without speaking once. Wrathion clasped his hands together in his lap and shifted the way he sat in his chair as they decided. He had to be honest, he was nervous they would say no. He wasn’t sure he would be comfortable at all with it being anyone other than them, but he was horribly curious about what Anduin’s reaction would be.

Eventually, Left turned to Wrathion and stated, “we’ll do it.”  
Wrathion barely hid his sigh of relief. “Very well. You’ll have until tonight to find somewhere hidden but not *totally* to watch from. I want to be able to point you out to him.”  
The blush only showed on Right’s face, but he knew it was there on Left’s too from the way she looked at her partner and smiled, just the tiniest bit.

He stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving Left and Right to discuss among themselves what had just happened.

—-

It was early evening when His Royal Highness Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind arrived back from his archery lessons and became simply Anduin again. He and Wrathion had their usual exchanges, eventually settling down next to each other on a bench, table in front of them.

Anduin fell quiet as Wrathion began to be presented with maps and reports to read over, looking around the tavern. Left and Right were ever-present, of course, watching the other patrons. A small group of Pandaren adventurers departed with their new directions from the Blacktalons; a couple of Horde heroes gave Anduin mixed looks. He gave them what he hoped would be a reassuring smile. The female orc returned it, to Anduin’s surprise and happiness; her male orc companion, however, did not.

Elsewhere, a couple of humans wearing Argent tabards ate dinner; it was surprising to see them here, but given with the Scourge gone the Argents had turned their attention towards the Burning Legion, perhaps not hugely so. Tong was behind the stove as always, stir-frying something which smelled lovely but altogether too full of vegetables to be Anduin’s favourite.

He was pulled from his ruminations by a touch at his leg; he jumped almost off the bench, and looked at Wrathion.

The Black Prince did not look up from the report he was reading, occasionally making notes in his looping hand. It seemed for a moment to Anduin like the touch might have been a mistake until Wrathion dismissed that notion entirely by laying a hand firmly on his crotch.

Anduin hissed. “Wrathion what are you  _doing_? By the Light…”  
“What do you mean, my Prince?” He grinned calmly, gently tickling his fingers over where Anduin’s tip would lay under the cloth. He was rewarded by a gasp.  
Anduin tried to scoot away. “This is hardly appropriate!”

Wrathion followed him along the bench, bringing his papers with him. Anduin looked up and saw Right glance in their direction before looking away; he found his heart pounding. What if she’d  _seen_?  
“I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Articulate yourself, or that ‘hero’ over there may notice before I stop.”

Wrathion distracted Anduin from Right by directing his gaze to the adventurer in question. A young Draenei man, basically facing them, apparently struggling to identify where on his map he was. A Blacktalon agent stepped over to help him, glancing at Wrathion as he did so and seeing his Prince with a calm smile and the Prince of Stormwind with a red face.

Anduin scooted further along the bench. “Oh Light— Wrathion, no—” he hissed through his teeth, though there was no conviction to his words. It certainly didn’t sound like he was protesting to the dragon’s continued ministrations.  
“What, don’t stop? Alright~” Wrathion continued, keeping an eye on the Draenei and the Blacktalon.

"N-!" Anduin shuddered and grabbed onto Wrathion’s arm with both hands. It was unclear to Wrathion whether he’d intended to push him away or keep him in place, but the overall effect was the latter. "Oh, Light…"

The Draenei glanced in their direction briefly - just by way of looking around the inn, but Wrathion was instantly sat upright with his hands to himself. When the adventurer turned away, he looked to Anduin and found himself grinning very widely at what he saw.

Anduin was leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn’t help the way his face was deeply flushed, or the way his breathing had picked up when the adventurer had glanced their way.

Wrathion leaned over close to his face and grinned knowingly. “Shall we continue this upstairs?”

—-

To Anduin’s frustration, Wrathion did not let up touching him when they got up to head upstairs. He was glad he’d brought his cloak today (it was cold). He didn’t know if Wrathion would have abstained had it not been there to hide him groping the older man’s arse and slipping a finger suggestively between its cheeks.

He shivered and had to hold onto the Black Prince for support that his cane couldn’t offer; this had the added advantage of meaning the dragon’s hand was stuck by Anduin’s side and not to his anterior or prosterior, but he merely switched as they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs to kissing and biting at Anduin’s ear. Left and Right were still there - could he not wait? It wasn’t dignified… but then, neither were the whimpers he was making as Wrathion did this.

They kissed as soon as the door was closed - hungrily and messily and to Wrathion’s faked surprise Anduin was far more passionate than he had been thus far, grabbing his hair in both hands and not letting him pull away even for a breath. They fell down onto the bed with Wrathion on top and yet again, to no surprise whatsoever, Wrathion felt Anduin’s hardness press firmly against his stomach as he moved his kisses to the older prince’s chin.

"Never do that again," breathed Anduin as Wrathion nipped down his neck and began to unbutton the loose shirt he’d changed into after practice.  
“No? Why wouldn’t I, after your delicious reaction?”  
“I don’t—” Anduin gasped as Wrathion bit his nipple. “I don’t think I could take it. It’s too… too much.”  
Wrathion’s voice dropped to a whisper. “So if I pointed out that Left and Right are watching us through that crack in the wall right now, then..?”

Anduin felt himself lost for breath as he looked in the direction indicated out of the corner of his eye and - yes, there were two eyes visible, positioned so it was clear that both women were watching. He looked back to Wrathion with an unguarded expression of hopeless arousal.

It occured to him that Wrathion had planned this - but the idea that he was being  _seen_  in this position under the black dragon, face red and cock hard, writhing to get more of the warm touches he craved, turned him on more than he thought possible.

—-

{This is awkward,} signed Left, sat next to Right by the hole made between the two rooms by Wrathion specifically for the scenario.  
{I know,} consoled Right, {but at least they can’t see us, correct?}  
{What do you mean? Isn’t that the whole—}

Left’s question was answered as she felt Right’s slender fingers slip underneath her work belt and into her trousers. She closed her eyes and breathed out.  
“Keep watching,” whispered Right.

Left turned her attention back to the two princes, kissing on the bed. Anduin glanced in her direction briefly; Left didn’t flinch, Wrathion’s orders to stay visible making sense now, as Anduin was visibly spurred on by the knowledge that he was being watched. For now, Right’s hand was merely a presence - a pleasant one, granted, but she wasn’t moving. Her middle finger lay over Left’s half-hard length - a promise of things to come - as Anduin turned the tables, pinning Wrathion to the bed and holding him there with a hand to the throat. The White Pawn could be surprisingly vicious.

Wrathion moaned into the touch and Left blushed with how much she wished it was her under Right. Right chose that time to start leisurely rolling her fingertip over Left’s tip. The orc felt a rush of thrill to her head and leaned a little closer to see what Anduin and Wrathion were doing now.

Vying for dominance, it seemed, and Wrathion seemed to be winning. He had the Prince of Stormwind pinned face-down to the blankets and placated him from struggling with grabbing his dick and giving it a rough tug. Anduin cried out somewhere between pleasure and pain, closing his eyes for a moment; when he opened them he found himself staring at the crack in the wall where Wrathion’s bodyguards were watching.

Wrathion pulled his hips up to meet his, and Left noticed that Anduin didn’t buck against him like he was seeking penetration. She’d noticed some time ago that Wrathion didn’t seem to be hard at all, in fact. Was he really doing this  _all_  for Anduin’s benefit..? Or perhaps he was "like her" after all, as it were. Heh.

He pulled Anduin’s trousers down roughly and reached for under the pillow, producing a bottle. Right kept Left interested by increasing the pressure on her length, then rolling the foreskin back and touching the head directly; Left had to stifle a cry, Anduin practically making eye contact with her as he stayed obediently in position for his dragon. She looked over at Right briefly and found a satisfied grin on the human’s face, and also noted her second hand had wandered below her own waist line.

She returned her attention to the Princes and Wrathion was -  _licking_  the White Pawn’s arse, literally, while preparing the lubrication on one of his hands. Left had to stifle a gruff laugh as she realised what a brilliant metaphor this was for his entire method of agency in the world. Wrathion let his breath ghost over Anduin’s backside, eliciting an arched back and a sigh, as he sat up to generously lather the oily substance to the other half of the equation.

Anduin closed his eyes, then opened them again and looked back at her. Right chose that moment to pull her finger away from Left’s length, and she blushed with the sudden lack of distraction leading her to realise what was happening.  _She was watching Anduin Llane Wrynn, about to get finger-fucked by her master_.

She raised her hand to her mouth to cover it and her subsequent grunt as Right’s now-slick hand reacquainted itself with her, this time by sliding against her back entrance. As Wrathion pushed his first finger against Anduin, Right pushed hers into Left, and they got the same reaction - an arched back, closed eyes, a desperate gasp. Anduin’s was louder than Left’s, of course; even with the knowledge that this was consensual, Left still somehow couldn’t bring herself to make her presence plainly known.

Anduin buried his face in his arms as Wrathion gently massaged his rim with those too-warm hands of his. He knew to be slow. They hadn’t done this many times before - the first time had ended almost in tears of pain, and the second in a loud argument - but they more or less had the hang of it by now. This time the firm motions gave rise to desperate panting, and a lewd moan when Wrathion finally pushed his finger inside.

Left was biting her hand by now, Right’s fingers knowing all too well where to go to make her shake with pleasure. A small trickle of blood ran down from where her sharp teeth tore the skin on her finger, but the taste and smell of it did nothing to dampen her passions; quite the opposite. She looked at Right urgently - the human understood, and reigned back her pace enough to give Left respite to catch her breath.

Wrathion gave his Prince no such respite. He’d located the man’s prostate quickly (he’d been  _reading_ ; Anduin remembered the missing anatomy books from his shelves) and gently stroked his fingertip over it. The blond grabbed the sheets and  _whimpered_  as Wrathion continued, holding the White Pawn’s hips still with his free hand.

"Shh, my Prince," he purred. "They might hear you."

Suddenly remembering his position, Anduin’s gland overflowed, and he yelped with surprise as he felt himself cum without orgasm. “Wr-Wrathion—!” He half-panted, half-whimpered. “Wh-What did you do?!”  
“Merely showing you my mastery over you to my guards, my Prince.”

Anduin was almost crying, and Right had to steady herself with a breath. Left noted it and looked to her mate - as she did so she found herself pulled into a kiss by the collar of her uniform, and held there by a choking grasp. Right abandoned Left’s length to tend to her own clit exclusively, and came into the kiss, giving a soft moan which made Left grab her and  _beg_  to be allowed to lick her.

Meanwhile, Anduin had collapsed over sideways and was clawing at the blankets while Wrathion curled around him and sucked him off. It didn’t take long at all for him to have his orgasm - it was the oddest sensation, with his cum already emptied, but he far from loathed it. He gave equally dry sobs of relief as Wrathion came up to cradle him in his arms.

Left and Right, however, were lost to the world. Left’s dexterous tongue was frantically tasting at Right’s exposed lips, taking wide strokes then focussing in on her clit for a few rapid flicks of the tip. Right grabbed onto her ponytail with one hand and came a second time quickly, then bit her lip to steel herself and pulled the orc away, roughly taking her down to the ground by the hair and biting her neck while tugging her belt away. Sliding her fingers back under Left’s loincloth, she delighted in how the orc squirmed under her touches and sharp nips at skin.

They stayed like that for long enough that just before Left was about to finally be allowed to orgasm, they heard someone clearing his throat behind them.

Right froze and looked at Left.  
“It’s Wrathion, isn’t it.”  
Left, whose breath was caught in her throat, glanced and then nodded just a tiny bit.

Right went red as she withdrew her hand and sat up with as much dignity as she could master. It was, indeed, Wrathion. He had one arm crossed across his chest and the other under his chin, looking thoughtful and somehow confused.  
“Your Majesty?” Right’s voice was a little smaller than usual.  
He didn’t respond for a moment. “I have to say, I didn’t expect you to get so…” He made a circular hand gesture. “Flustered.” He rested his thumb on his upper teeth, thoroughly puzzled.  
Left sat up onto her elbows. “With all due respect, Sir, it’s an outcome you should have foreseen.”  
“…yes. I suppose so.” He wheeled on his heel to go - “do finish up soon. And, ah, Right?”  
“…Sir?”  
“Put your trousers back on. If Anduin or Tong find you like that we’ll be having to hide their promptly deceased bodies. Both tend to tachycardia when faced with particularly… ahh. Yes.”  
“…Sir.”

They waited until he was definitely gone until they started laughing.  
“This whole situation is ridiculous,” stated Left, though not without a smirk.  
“Yes,” grinned Right, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you off.”  
Left’s blush and dropped face confirmed to Right her interest, and they slowly moved in to resume the kiss.

Passions stilled a little, they took it slower this time - Right’s hands explored more, touching at Left through her corset and stroking her ears with hand and tongue. She still nipped at her, but less like a wild animal and more like an affectionate cat. Each bite elicited a stifled grunt - Left hadn’t forgotten Anduin was on the other side of the wall, after all. When Right finally slipped her hands back down below, however - one at the back this time, to tease at the orc’s entrance while the first one did the same to her clit - she had to bring her hand back up to her mouth to stop herself.

It didn’t take her long. After only a minute of resumed strokes and tickles, Left gritted her teeth and threw her head back, then gave a noise somewhere between a grunt and a strangled moan as she clamped down hard on Right’s fingers and shook violently. She came down slowly, holding onto Right for comfort and leaning into the kisses the smaller woman gave her.

After a while, Right sat up off Left and did as Wrathion had told her. Left was a little shakier in standing, but after enough guidance and reassurance was back to her usual self.

"Let’s see how the princes are getting on," said Right, planting a kiss on the orc’s cheek.


End file.
